


Clouded Mind and Heavy Heart [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Series: Hopeless Wanderer [Traducción] [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Codependency, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, M/M, Mindfuck, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Cosechas lo que siembras.Sasuke planta semillas de duda.En lugar de pelear en El Valle del Fin, Sasuke convence a Naruto de que se una a él.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Hopeless Wanderer [Traducción] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Clouded Mind and Heavy Heart [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clouded Mind and Heavy Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608253) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



> Quiero agradecer a @dawnstruck por darme el permiso de traducir su fabulosa historia. Conozco Naruto desde que tenía como siete años (tengo 22) y aportar un trabajo al fandom de NaruxSasuxNaru es como volver a ser joven LOL
> 
> Ahora, una advertencia de la autora es que Sasuke es muy manipulativo aquí, además de que es consciente de todas las cosas que hace Konoha. Sigue siendo una historia de amor, pero no es feliz ni sana; así que si te incomoda, no leas, por favor.
> 
> Esta es la primera parte de una serie de historias bajo el título de Hopeless Wanderer (Errante sin esperanza). Son 5 en total y aun no estoy segura de sí traducirlas todas, pero ya veremos en el camino.
> 
> Espero que les guste y nos vemos después.

Luché mucho tiempo con mi juventud

Hemos tratado tan duro para vivir en la verdad

Pero no me digas que todo está bien

Cuando pierdo mi cabeza, pierdo mi columna

Mumford and Sons – Hopeless Wanderer

═════════════════════════════

“Alguna vez te has preguntado,” musita Sasuke, “por qué todos parecían odiarte.”

Por un momento, Naruto solo se le queda mirando, ojos completamente abiertos. Luego traga en seco y desvía la mirada.

“No tengo que preguntármelo,” responde en voz baja, sombría. “Lo sé.”

“Entonces te has preguntado,” continua Sasuke, inmutado, “¿por qué el Sandaime nunca hizo nada para ayudarte?”

Naruto es la combinación perfecta de inocencia y desconfianza. Cree que hay bondad en el mundo. Pero ya conoce todo el mal también.

Lo hace susceptible. Maleable.

Todo lo que necesita es un empujón en la dirección correcta.

“Kakashi-sensei también debería estar entrenándote,” le dice Sasuke. “En lugar de encargarte constantemente a Jiraiya y Ebisu.”

“Está ocupado contigo,” bufa Naruto. “Ya que sus estilos de pelean coinciden y todo.”

“Se supone que somos un equipo,” señala el pelinegro. “No debería tener favoritos.” Luego sigue. “Yo puedo entrenar contigo en su lugar.”

La sonrisa que le da Naruto es dudosa, pero real.

Sasuke ya ha tenido sus sospechas por un tiempo. Que no todo en Konoha es honesto y respetable como todos quieren que creas. Que la Hoja no es el faro de luz que dice ser.

Es todo una mentira, por supuesto. Son sobras rencorosas de la última guerra.

Las Aldeas Escondidas son una inversión empresarial. Sin al menos un poco de guerra y conflicto, los shinobi se vuelven superfluos. Así que el daimio y sus cortesanos siguen picoteando las heridas antes de que se transformen en costras, dejándolas supurar e infectarse.

La invasión iniciada por la Arena y el Sonido es solo un incidente en la larga lista de límites traspasados.

Y el consejo prospera, haciendo complots en segundo plano mientras el Sandaime es demasiado crédulo y senil para evitarlo.

“¿Quién te crio?” pregunta Sasuke, apareciéndose en el apartamento de Naruto sin invitación. Está vacío y bastante deteriorado, por lo que Sasuke sigue metiendo la cabeza en los cajones para encontrarse tazones de ramen instantáneo y latas de comida casi caducada.

“Hubo chunnins vigilándome,” refunfuña Naruto, aparentemente atrapado entre la vergüenza y la indignación. “Solo hasta que tuve la edad suficiente, claro.”

“No tienes la edad suficiente,” le dice él y Naruto ondea la mano, sintiéndose claramente insultado.

“¡Siempre hago las tareas y las compras!” clama, señalando la habitación para indicar lo limpia que está. Aunque si no tienes nada, no es difícil mantenerlo limpio.

“Me refiero a que tienes doce años,” le interrumpe Sasuke. “No deberías estar viviendo por tu cuenta. _Yo_ no debería estar viviendo por mi cuenta.”

¿Alguna vez se le ocurrió eso al rubio? ¿O a Iruka o Kakashi o al maldito Hokage que parecía pensar que desordenarle el cabello a un muchacho una vez al mes compensaría años de negligencia?

Tal vez no es demasiado sorprendente que una aldea llena de personas que envían a sus hijos a la batalla, tampoco tenga problemas para dejar que esos mismos niños desperdicien el resto de sus vidas.

“¿Pero por qué te odian?” pregunta Sasuke con insistencia. “¿Por qué evitan a un niño, le ponen apodos y le dan la espalda?”

“No es asunto tuyo,” Naruto intenta disuadirlo. No funciona.

“Sí lo es,” Sasuke levanta la mano y hace como que duda antes de colocarla sobre el hombro del otro. “Es mi asunto porque no quiero pelear por una aldea que simplemente abandonaría a mi mejor amigo.”

La mirada en los ojos de Naruto es tan desnuda y vulnerable que Sasuke puede sentir un tirón desagradable en sus entrañas.

Lo tengo, piensa.

Él investiga. Hay muchas cosas que están fuera de lugar.

Después de la masacre, apenas si intentaron buscar a Itachi. ¿Y cómo es que logró escapar ileso? A los trece años, Itachi era un prodigio, cierto. Pero ninguno de los Uchiha eran menos que él, entrenados desde una edad temprana. Incluso a pesar del Mangekyou, incluso si fueron sorprendidos en sus propias casas, al menos uno de ellos debió ser capaz de pelear o encender las alarmas. ¿Y cómo es que todos estaban reunidos en casa en primer lugar? ¿Cómo es que ni un solo Uchiha estaba fuera del terreno del clan o en una misión mientras solo Sasuke estaba en la Academia?

Intenta conseguir varios reportes sobre la evaluación física de Itachi o los archivos personales del resto de los Uchiha para entender por qué demonios no tuvieron ni una sola oportunidad. Pero por todas partes sus intentos son bloqueados. Los archivos están sellados, los nombres de los shinobi que trabajaron en el caso no aparecen disponibles.

Y él es el último Uchiha, el único sobreviviente. Tiene derecho de saber qué le pasó a su clan, a su familia, a su vida.

Pero Konoha es una Aldea Escondida. Solo te dan secretos.

“Soy como Gaara,” le cuenta Naruto en frenesí. “Soy un jinchuriki. Tengo al Kyuubi atrapado en mi interior.”

No dice _Y es por eso que todos me odían._ No tiene que hacerlo.

Hay enojo subiendo a través de Sasuke, porque si Naruto se parece en algo a Gaara, entonces tiene una ventaja injusta, entonces es peligroso e inestable. Pero el enemigo de su enemigo es su amigo.

“Nos han estado mintiendo,” dice él como si hasta ahora se le hubiera ocurrido, sorprendido y sin aliento. “Nos han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.”

Naruto no está de acuerdo. Pero tampoco está en desacuerdo.

Tsunade-sama es un obstáculo inesperado. Porque a Naruto le agrada y a ella le agrada él.

Sasuke no puede permitir que Naruto se apegue a alguien más.

Por un momento se permite tener la esperanza de que todo cambiará. Que la Godaime será una mejor Hokage y limpiará todo. Pero ha estado fuera mucho tiempo, eligió irse por su propia voluntad porque había perdido la fe en el Konohagakure. Y aún es muy nueva en el puesto para hacer alguna diferencia.

En cambio, las ruedas del sistema siguen girando, triturando lentamente todo como una piedra en un molino. Sasuke se rehúsa a ser destruido.

“Le prometí a Sakura-chan que te traería de vuelta,” gruñe Naruto. Hay lágrimas y confusión en su voz que intenta enmascarar con ira.

“Ella nunca te prestó atención,” Sasuke deja salir las duras palabras con una convicción gentil, como si esperara con paciencia a que Naruto llegara a la conclusión correcta. “A nadie nunca le importó.”

Esta podría ser una batalla. Podrían estar haciéndose pedazos con tormentas y fuego y apenas salir vivos. Pero Naruto le ha mostrado cuántas peleas pueden ser ganadas con palaras en lugar de puños. Vale la pena intentarlo.

Y ha estado trabajando para esto, ha plantado semillas de duda en la cabeza del rubio hasta que suenan como sus propios pensamientos. No eran tan diferentes, después de todo. Ha observado a Naruto mientras crecían. Había despecho y soledad en el muchacho; todo lo que necesitaba era un toque de la ira correcta. Tal vez una pizca de venganza.

“¿Qué harían ellos si fueses tú el que escapara?” pregunta él. “¿Qué si te traen de vuelta? ´¿Te darían la bienvenida? ¿Sakura lloraría y te besaría? ¿O te interrogarían, te encarcelarían? Te ven como una amenaza, Naruto. Una variable impredecible. Te has vuelto fuerte y ellos tienen miedo. ¿Qué tan fuerte tienes que ser hasta que su miedo los obligue a actuar?”

“No son así,” Naruto niega con la cabeza ferozmente. “Está baa-chan e Iruka-sensei y—”

“Dos personas,” lo corta Sasuke con gentileza. “Tal vez unas cuantas más. ¿Crees que Tsunade puede superar el odio de la gente cuando ni siquiera el Tercero lo logró? ¿El Tercero, quien implementó la ley de no decirte quién eras? ¿Quien te dejó crecer solo y abandonado? No te mereces eso, Naruto. Y ellos no te merecen.”

“¿Y tú crees que ir con Orochimaru será mucho mejor?” sisea el rubio, aunque es obvio que las palabras lo han afectado. “Él quiere tu cuerpo como un recipiente. No mantendrá su promesa.”

“Tú una vez me lo prometiste,” dice él y da un paso adelante; mantiene una pose no-amenazadora, pero aun así Naruto trastabilla. “Me prometiste que nunca te rendirías con tus amigos.” E inclina la cabeza hacia un costado, fingiendo dolor. “¿No somos amigos, Naruto?”

“Sí,” concuerda el otro. “Pero… no puedes ir con Orochimaru.”

“No lo haré,” dice Sasuke suavemente, pero antes de que la sonrisa de alivio se extienda en el rostro de Naruto, agrega, “pero tampoco regresaré a la aldea.”

Ahora es tiempo del movimiento final, del último golpe, el ataque que lo decidirá todo.

Alza los brazos, lentamente, con cuidado, dándole plena cantidad de tiempo a su compañero para retroceder. No lo hace.

“Es solo que no quiero estar solo,” dice y cierra los brazos alrededor de Naruto.

Nunca ha abrazado a nadie más que a sus padres o Itachi, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo. El calor de otro cuerpo contra el suyo no es familiar, pero sí bienvenido. Se siente bien. Tranquilizante. Pero no hace que cambie de parecer.

Pacientemente espera que el rubio le devuelva el abrazo y luego guarda el rostro contra el cuello ajeno.

“Por favor no me dejes solo,” susurra.

Y lentamente —oh, tan lentamente—, Naruto asiente.

Lo llaman el Valle del Fin. Pero no es cierto.

Esto, piensa Sasuke, es solo el principio.

Se quedan así por un rato.

Hay una batalla librándose al interior de Naruto y Sasuke intenta canalizar su propia serenidad.

Parece funcionar. El rubio no habla, no cambia de parecer, no huye.

Finalmente, Sasuke se aleja, solo un poco, lo suficiente para que quede claro que no está alejando a Naruto. Y el rubio lo mira con unos ojos enormes, como si aún tratara de procesar lo que acaba de aceptar.

Así que Sasuke mueve sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de Naruto, las desliza por su nuca y las enreda en su cabello rubio. Luego sus dedos se enredan en la tela del hitai-ate y con lentitud deshacen el nudo.

Se siente extrañamente íntimo, más íntimo que el abrazo, tal vez porque sus rostros están solo a un par de centímetros ahora, mirándose a los ojos fijamente. Retira la banda lejos de la frente de Naruto y abre el puño. Cuando el metal aterriza en el polvo con un ruido sordo, siente que se le deshacen los pulmones y solo entonces se da cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

No espera que Naruto se mueva, exactamente, pero tampoco se va, y luego las manos temblorosas del rubio están subiendo para quitarle también el protector de la frente. Desgarra un poco su cuero cabelludo, pero el dolor nunca se había sentido tan dulce.

“Ahora estamos juntos en esto,” dice él, la victoria hinchándole el pecho.

“Bastardo,” responde Naruto, pero no hay convicción tras las palabras.

Cuando ya se han ido y la lluvia comienza, Sasuke se permite imaginar la caída.

Seguramente Kakashi los habrá seguido. El rastro ya estará perdido, pero tal vez su ninken lo guiará hacia el Valle. Y allí no encontrará sangre ni cuerpos, tampoco señales de una batalla. Solo dos protectores de frente yaciendo olvidados en la tierra, el símbolo de la Hoja desprovisto de significado.

Y Kakashi llegará a sus propias conclusiones, recogerá la evidencia y volverá a la aldea donde tendrá que explicar todo.

Y Sasuke se imagina la ira de Tsunade y la mirada de desolación en el rostro de Sakura. Le toma todo su autocontrol no empezar a reír.

“¿A dónde vamos?” le pregunta Naruto después de horas y horas de viaje.

“No lo sé,” responde Sasuke. “Tan lejos como sea posible.”

Si Kakashi los siguió podrían tener una oportunidad, pero no quiere arriesgarse a que su antiguo sensei intente hacer razonar a Naruto. Si Kakashi regresó a la aldea para reportar, eso les ganará tiempo, pero si un equipo completo consigue llegar hasta ellos, entonces las estadísticas no serán favorables.

Sasuke mira sobre su hombro. Naruto se ve exhausto, más emocionalmente que nada, pero él no puede permitirse eso.

“Ven,” hace una seña leve y ofrece una sonrisa alentadora.

Naruto se la devuelve tentadoramente.

Después de unos cuantos días, ambos establecen una rutina. Después de dos semanas, finalmente bajan el ritmo. Sasuke intenta no actuar tan paranoide.

No son criminales, pero como desertores serán categorizados como nuke-nin de todas formas. Tal vez incluso le pongan precio a sus cabezas.

Anteriormente Naruto hubiese estado orgulloso porque lo hace sonar peligroso, pero Sasuke se abstiene de mencionar algo así. Su alianza aún es demasiado frágil. Tendrá que trabajar en su confianza.

Usan henge y bunshin para viajar sin ser detectados. En ocasiones son granjeros o vendedores o parte de un circo. Naruto es sorpresivamente creativo, y quedaron atrás los días de la academia en los cuales apenas lograba convocar un henge.

“Todos siempre te subestimaron,” concluye Sasuke. “Iruka, Kakashi. Incluso yo.”

No puede permitir que Naruto se ponga nostálgico, tiene que recordarle por qué es mejor si se queda con Sasuke. No hay nada para ellos en Konoha, nada en lo absoluto.

“Bueno, siempre fui un bromista que no podía quedarse callado,” objeta Naruto, masajeándose la nuca con una mano, incómodo.

“Un bromista que inventó su propio jutsu y logró ser mejor que unos cuantos shinobi entrenados,” elogia él en tono burlón. “Si solo hubiera visto tu potencial…”

Deja el resto de la oración en el aire y mira la puesta de sol.

“Es por eso que quería convertirme en Hokage,” murmura el rubio, acentuando el pasado, pero aún es territorio peligroso.

“Te hubieras convertido en el más grande shinobi de todos los tiempos,” concuerda Sasuke, pausando un segundo antes de añadir, “Pero, Naruto, no creo que jamás te hubiesen dejado convertirte en Hokage.”

Naruto parpadea hacia él, momentáneamente fuera de balance. Luego asiente con lentitud y desvía la cabeza.

Un jinchuriki como Kage. Qué absurdo.

“Pero podemos entrenar juntos ahora,” musita Sasuke, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para respirar el aire fresco de la tarde. “Podemos volvernos más fuertes. No como rivales, sino como equipo.”

“¿No… no crees que me interpondré en tu camino?” se aventura Naruto cuidadosamente, aun sin haberse acostumbrado al lado amable de Sasuke, pero el otro muchacho solo niega con la cabeza.

“Solo imagina,” dice. “Podríamos combinar nuestros jutsu. Podría enseñarte secretos de mi clan. Encontraremos una forma de aprovechar el chakra del Kyuubi.”

“¿Para que puedas matar a Itachi?” pregunta el rubio con aprehensión en su voz.

“No,” le dice Sasuke. “Para que nadie pueda lastimarnos de nuevo.”

A veces ofrecen sus servicios cuando pasan por pequeños asentamientos. Reparar el techo de alguien o ayudar con las cosechas a cambio de comida y techo. Son como misiones rango-D, pero no dejan que nadie sepa que son shinobi. Tampoco usan sus nombres y rostros reales. Sin entrenamiento adecuado, nadie será capaz de descubrirlos.

A veces roban. O mejor dicho, Sasuke roba sin dejar que Naruto lo sepa.

Sasuke consiguió retirar una gran parte de su herencia antes de dejar la aldea, pero no quiere gastar demasiado. Tiene que durarles durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegan a una ciudad más grande, compran equipo y ropa nueva, negra y azul para él, negra con adornos anaranjados para Naruto. Lo hace lucir mayor y más sombrío. O tal vez es porque su sonrisa es apenas visible estos días.

“Vamos por ramen,” lo invita Sasuke. “Y luego al onsen.”

No le importa particularmente la falta de comodidades que sufren durante el viaje, pero cree que Naruto agradecerá el respiro.

“¿Me lavarás la espalda?” le molesta Naruto y Sasuke se ríe.

“Solo si tú lavas la mía.”

El rubio solo agacha la cabeza y sonríe.

Es sorprendente lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estás huyendo.

Aún debe haber personas de Konoha buscándolos, pero Sasuke está más preocupado por Orochimaru no queriendo rendirse en su inversión. Y también está el hecho de que un jinchuriki errante puede parecer tentador para algunos.

Así que entrenar juntos se ha vuelto tanto una necesidad como un placer.

Sasuke se toma su tiempo para enseñarle a Naruto todo lo básico que no aprendió apropiadamente en la academia. Está confundido cuando resulta que el otro tiene talento natural y hace la mayoría de los ejercicios sin ningún problema.

Aparentemente desde que Jiraiya modificó el Cuarto Sello, a Naruto se le ha facilitado más controlar su chakra. Sasuke se siente extrañamente fastidiado con el hecho de que Kakashi nunca se dio cuenta de la fuente del problema, y en su lugar lo descartó como la personalidad impaciente y distraída de Naruto.

Sin embargo, el rubio no es nada sino un buen estudiante, y florece bajo su tutelaje cuidadoso.

Su taijutsu se vuelve más refinado, y cada mañana practican un set de kata juntos, sus cuerpos moviéndose contra el cielo brumoso de la mañana.

Se ha vuelto más frío y Sasuke está sorprendido de que el invierno está casi sobre ellos. Se han ido ya por más de medio año.

¿Sakura todavía llora hasta quedarse dormida? ¿Kakashi estará buscando excusas para colocar la culpa en alguien más?

A pesar de todo, a Sasuke no le importa realmente.

Naruto tropieza en el pequeño cobertizo con los brazos llenos de leña.

Su rostro está enrojecido por el imparable viento y sus dedos se mueven rígidamente mientras apila los troncos en la chimenea.

“Gracias,” dice Sasuke. Hace tiempo se dio cuenta de que Naruto responde con entusiasmo a todo tipo de elogios y agradecimientos.

En la aldea todos siempre señalaban lo grosero y desagradable que supuestamente era el chico. Considerando que, a pesar de todas sus buenas obras, rara vez recibía un por favor y gracias, sus modales son bastante buenos.

“Aunque está húmeda,” trata de restarle importancia Naruto, pero Sasuke se encoge de hombros.

“Usaré katon.”

Después de unos minutos, el fuego chispea con felicidad y el viento helado se calienta lo suficiente para que los chicos se quiten los abrigos. Curiosamente, Naruto mira a su alrededor para inspeccionar el cobertizo.

“Nos podríamos quedar unos días aquí,” contempla al final. “Esperar que pase la tormenta.”

“O casi todo el invierno,” añade Sasuke y eso le gana una mirada sorprendida.

Sería la primera vez que dejarían de moverse, la primera vez que se atreverían a quedarse en un solo lugar. Pero viajar en invierno no es solo desagradable, sino peligroso por muchas razones. Lo lleva pensando por un tiempo. Nadie ha estado cerca de atraparlos aún, así que está dispuesto a arriesgarse.

“Solo” murmura Naruto contra el cuello de su chaqueta, “si no crees que quedarte a solas conmigo te volverá loco.”

Tal vez ya estoy loco, piensa Sasuke pero no lo dice. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

“No querría la compañía de alguien más,” responde en su lugar y se acerca al fuego para hervir un poco de agua. “¿Quieres té?”

“Sí, por favor,” dice Naruto con felicidad y todo es así de sencillo.

Durante sus días de genin ya se habían acostumbrado a compartir una tienda y, ocasionalmente, calor corporal. Los dos meses en el cobertizo se pasan igual, encerrados y juntos.

No dejan de lado el entrenamiento, pero Sasuke quiere enfocarse ahora en lo teórico. Han recogido pergaminos aquí y allá y ahora tienen tiempo para estudiarlos, mejorar sus invocaciones y las escrituras de sellos.

Discuten los jutsus que quieren aprender y cómo hacerlo. Incluso intentan combinar el rasengan con el chidori, aunque los intentos son demasiado débiles o demasiado volátiles, especialmente en el confinamiento del cobertizo.

Sasuke pasa horas sentado frente a un mapa, contemplando a dónde ir ahora, qué ruta tomar para despistar a posibles perseguidores. Hay ciudades que necesitan visitar para reabastecerse y varios lugares fuera de radar donde Sasuke espera adquirir más pergaminos e información.

Pero también le pide su opinión a Naruto. Son un equipo y el rubio tiene que estar seguro de eso.

Una mañana, cuando Naruto saca la cabeza por la puerta y declara que huele a primavera, Sasuke le cree. Se ponen en marcha al día siguiente, continuando su viaje lado a lado.

El encuentro con otro desertor de Konoha al principio para desafortunado, pero resulta ser una bendición.

El hombre ha escuchado de ellos y parece pensar que son dos niños pequeños que no representan desafío y puede derrotar con facilidad. Así que al principio se burla de ellos, los provoca sin darse cuenta de que en lugar de intimidarlos, solo está alimentando su fuego.

“¿No podías soportarlo más?” el nukenin se burla de Naruto. “¿El cómo te miraban y llamaban monstruo? Es una pena, ¿sabes? Que nunca intentaran matarte de verdad. Pero, oh, al Hokage-sama no le hubiera gustado eso. Ni al Tercero ni al Cuarto.”

Debe haber una pizca de confusión en el rostro de Naruto porque el hombre se ríe.

“¿Qué, no lo sabías? ¿Sobre cómo el Yondaime le dijo al viejo que hiciera una ley para que nunca te enteraras del Kyuubi? Pero también algo para protegerte. Nunca funcionó, por supuesto, pero fue un lindo gesto.”

Sasuke aprieta los dedos alrededor del kunai, preguntándose si debería acabar con todo deslizando la hoja por la garganta del sujeto. Pero él también tiene curiosidad, así que lo deja hablar.

“¿Nunca nadie te dijo por qué el Cuarto te eligió como el recipiente del Kyuubi o sí?” continua el hombre. “No solo era porque un recién nacido tenía menos posibilidades de morir por invasión de chakra. Era porque el Cuarto no quería sacrificar el hijo de alguien más.”

“¡Cállate!” grita Naruto, pero hay más dolor en su voz que fastidio, probando que aún no logra superar su pasado. “¡Estás hablando tonterías!”

“Oh, ¿nunca ojeaste los libros de historia?” gruñe el tipo. “¿Nunca te diste cuenta del parecido que tenías con el Yondaime?”

Naruto está moviendo con la cabeza, la negación clara en su rostro, pero incluso Sasuke no puede creer lo que está por venir.

“Tú eres el hijo de Namikaze Minato,” el tipo suena alegre, casi histérico. “Y te lanzó a los lobos como un pedazo de carne.”

Sasuke está tras él en un parpadeo, abriéndole la yugular en un solo movimiento. El hombre se muere con un gorgoteo húmedo y cae al suelo.

Por el resto del día, ninguno de los dos muchachos dice nada. Está bien así. Naruto ha llegado a un punto donde sus pensamientos sobre Konoha se tornaran venenosos por sí solos.

Ahora hay rumores de una organización intentando capturar a todos los jinchuriki con propósitos desconocidos.

Akatsuki, susurra una sombra. Itachi, piensa Sasuke.

Comparte la información con Naruto, fortalece su relación y los miedos del muchacho.

Al mismo tiempo se encuentra volviéndose más protector con su acompañante. Ya ha invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para perderlo ahora. Son más que un equipo. Son invencibles.

A veces, cuando son arrinconados por desertores o bandidos, tienen una excusa para pelear como se debe. A veces aceptan pequeños trabajos como guardaespaldas y mercenarios, sin revelar jamás sus rostros y orígenes.

En un par de ocasiones, Sasuke consigue convencer a Naruto de atacar a un equipo de exploradores de una aldea distinta, pero nunca matarlos o hacerles daño irreparable, solo para conseguir sentir lo que es una verdadera batalla. Es riesgoso porque, incluso disfrazados, la noticia podría divulgarse. Pero les gana experiencia y claves de inteligencia y estrategia.

Después de un tiempo, Naruto incluso parece ansiarlo.

El mercado es ruidoso y está lleno de personas y los rayos del sol no hacen nada para mejorar la situación.

“¿Qué tiene a todos tan alterados?” se queja Naruto mientras Sasuke inspecciona alguna clase de papel para diseñar sus propios sellos explosivos.

“¿No escuchaste?” pregunta la vendedora, una mujer demacrada, detrás del puesto, obviamente ansiosa por compartir los chismes. “Las noticias acaban de llegar. Mataron a Gaara-sama.”

“¿Gaara?” repite Naruto sin creerlo, pero la mujer parece confundirlo con una pregunta más general.

“Ah, no son de por aquí, ¿o sí?” asiente para sí misma. “Gaara-sama era el Kazekage de Suna.”

“¿Qué-qué sucedió?” Naruto quiere saber y eso es algo peligroso, porque si un antiguo amigo suyo muere, entonces toda la red cuidadosamente tejida de Sasuke podría deshacerse, así como así.

“No conozco los detalles,” procede la mujer. “Solo sé que tenía que ver con él siendo el recipiente de Shukaku.”

Así que se convirtió en Kage a pesar de ser un jinchuriki. Pero murió a causa de eso.

Sasuke deja salir un suspiro de alivio. Porque está seguro que fueron los Akatsuki que consiguieron poner las manos sobre el juubi, pero para Naruto no tendrá diferencia.

Gaara, rechazado durante toda su vida, finalmente tuvo su tributo y se hizo Kage. Aun así murió solo, sin amigos, sin la protección de su Aldea. Y Naruto, tan agradecido de que Sasuke se lo haya llevado a tiempo, se decepcionó antes de que pudiera tener esperanzas.

Esa noche Sasuke lo abraza con fuerza. Naruto no lo suelta.

Fue un error acercarse tanto a Suna, especialmente ahora que todo es un caos y los shinobi parecen estar corriendo por todas partes.

Sasuke no conocía lo mejorada que estaba la relación entre Suna y Konoha, y que ahora los ninjas de la Hoja estarían inundando el desierto para lidiar con las consecuencias del asesinato del Kazekage.

Por otra parte, tal vez Tsunade o el consejo los habían estado siguiendo de cerca y Sasuke simplemente no lo había notado.

Pero era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que los encontraran, y supone que debería estar agradecido de que hayan pasado tres años y no cuando la confianza de Naruto en él todavía era demasiado frágil.

Cuando se encuentran cara a cara con Sakura, él no muestra cuánto lo toma desprevenido.

Nunca desperdició mucho tiempo pensando en ella y en su mente siempre fue la chica fastidiosa que seguía molestándolo por afecto y aprobación. Y por supuesto que ha crecido, todos lo han hecho, pero hay algo en ella, endurecido y amargado, y hay una extraña sensación en el pecho de Sasuke cuando concluye que es por culpa de _ellos_.

Oh, piensa él, y se dice que se trata de una sensación de júbilo; cuánto debió doler ser abandonada por sus compañeros de equipo. Ser la única que se quedó atrás. Ser la que envió a su amigo tras la persona que le gustaba y descubrir que prefirieron huir juntos antes que volver ella.

¿Aún lo sigue amando? ¿O ese amor se convirtió en algo retorcido, algo desagradable, sin llegar a ser odio, pero lo suficientemente cerca? Tal vez desprecio. Desdén.

Y ahora ni siquiera lo mira, sus ojos pasando de él como si fuera un espejismo ya perdido para ella, solo un producto de pesadillas.

“Naruto,” dice en su lugar, sus lindos ojos buscando los del otro. “Ahí estás.”

Como si fueran niños jugando a escondidas. Como si se hubieran ido por minutos en lugar de años.

“Sa-sakura-chan,” tartamudea Naruto y Sasuke tendrá que enseñarle algunas habilidades de actuación porque esa actitud no servirá.

“¿Qué quieres?” gruñe él, sonando aburrido mientras escanea rápidamente a los nuevos compañeros de equipo de Sakura.

Está Hyuuga Neji, inmóvil y sin cambios, su mirada blanca fija en Sasuke, aunque su cuerpo parece inclinado hacia Naruto. Luego, un hombre delgado con cabello negro, aproximadamente de su edad, aunque Sasuke nunca antes había visto esa cara con sonrisa inexpresiva. Y otro tipo, mayor, pero igual de desconocido y nada notable con su mandíbula angular y cabello castaño.

Demasiadas variables desconocidas para arriesgarse a una batalla completa. Neji siempre ha sido un fuerte contendiente, pero Sakura ha estado bajo el manto de Tsunade y pudo haber mejorado inmensamente. Los otros probablemente son de operaciones especiales y Sasuke no quiere pensar en las implicaciones.

“Estamos aquí para llevarte a casa,” Sakura responde la pregunta de Sasuke pero su mirada sigue posada en el rubio. “De vuelta a Konoha.”

“Konoha nunca fue nuestro hogar,” dice él sin darle un minuto a Naruto para pensar. “Nos abandonaron. Nos traicionaron.”

Es un mantra familiar. Lo ha estado murmurando por años.

“Somos tus amigos, Naruto,” Sakura continua como si él nunca hubiese hablado. “Te hemos estado buscando por todo este tiempo. Te extrañamos. Tsunade-shishou e Iruka-sensei y todos. Hinata-chan aun llora cuando alguien menciona tu nombre. Y Kakashi-sensei—”

“¿Nunca se molestó en decirte por qué Naruto prefirió irse conmigo que quedarse en la aldea, verdad?” Sasuke interfiere antes de que su pequeño discurso se salga de control y logra que finalmente, finalmente, ella lo mire, sus ojos agudos como un cuchillo.

“Dijo que lo estás manipulando,” la voz de Sakura es inflexible, pero hay un leve temblor que la delata. “Con el Sharingan o—”

“Soy la primera persona que _no_ lo está manipulando,” sisea Sasuke. “Soy el que le abrió los ojos. Quien lo alejó de todos aquellos que preferirían escupirle que reconocerlo como ser humano.”

“¡Eso no es cierto!” grita Sakura. “Te lo estás inventado, estás distorsionando las cosas.”

“Estuviste ahí,” le recuerda Sasuke. “Cuando crecíamos e imitabas el comportamiento de todo el mundo. Naruto hubiera dado su vida por la tuya y ni siquiera hubieses pestañeado. No eres su amiga.”

“Estaba equivocada sobre él,” la chica tensa los hombros, tan obstinada como la recuerda. “Pero aprendí de mis errores. Todos cometen errores.”

Y su mirada se torna suave de nuevo, volviendo a Naruto.

“Solo regresa,” insiste ella con calma. “Tsunade-shishou te exonerará. Ni siquiera estás marcado como desertor. Olvidaremos esto.”

Sasuke intenta con más fuerza. Solo hablar con Sakura no servirá.

“Naruto,” dice él, suavizando también la curva de sus labios y el tono de voz. Inmediatamente, la cabeza del rubio gira hacia él. “Ella podrá olvidarlo,” concuerda. “Y algunos otros también. Pero Tsunade no puede simplemente chasquear los dedos y hacer que todos te amen. Justo igual que el Tercero no pudo. Cuando vuelvas, todo será como antes. Y yo… probablemente ya no estaré ahí.”

Y ese es el miedo más grande de Naruto. Volver al infierno de su vida anterior, pero esta vez sin tener a Sasuke a su lado.

Porque Sakura no mencionó nada de perdonarlo a él. Será encarcelado. Ejecutado, incluso. Solo por intentar salvarse y a su mejor amigo.

Concluyendo todo eso, Naruto aprieta los puños y da un rápido asentimiento.

“Sakura-chan,” dice entonces, determinado. “Neji. Lo siento. Por todo el dolor que les he causado a ustedes y a los demás. Pero no puedo volver. No quiero hacerlo.”

“Naruto-kun,” Neji habla por primera vez. “Él te está usando, ¿no puedes verlo? ¿No fuiste tú el que una vez me enseñó sobre la libertad y escoger tu propio camino?”

Pero Naruto solo niega con la cabeza. “Este es mi camino ahora. No abandonaré a Sasuke. No peleen conmigo en esto.”

En ese momento los dos extraños intercambian una mirada y luego saltan en acción.

“¡Yamato-taishou!” grita Sakura, indignada cuando grandes enredaderas de madera brotan hacia Naruto.

“No hay otra opción, Sakura-chan,” insiste el hombre llamado Yamato.

“Tenemos nuestras propias ordenes,” dice el otro sujeto. “Y eso es detener al jinchuriki.”

Pero el chakra del Kyuubi ya está desatado, rojo, caliente y destructivo. Se han entrenado para esto, pero todavía es algo sorprendente ver a Naruto perderse ante la rabia, sus ojos como llamas y sus dientes como colmillos.

De repente Neji está frente a Sasuke y están peleando, derramándose a sí mismos en una oleada de taijutsus, Sharingan versus Byakugan. Sasuke evade el intento del otro por bloquear sus ataques, pero él los copia y finalmente consigue dar un golpe de suerte que hace que Neji se congele y caiga de rodillas con un aliento ahogado.

Sasuke podría matarlo ahora, pero eso sería muy fácil, y solo lo haría verse mal enfrente de Naruto.

Así que se gira pero un golpe repentino en el estómago lo manda volando varios metros atrás y contra el suelo. Se levanta, pero el dolor indica que se rompió unas cuantas costillas. Apenas evita otro golpe y solo entonces se da cuenta de que su nuevo oponente es Sakura y que es increíblemente fuerte.

Entendiendo que un golpe en la cabeza lo mataría, hace lo mejor para bailar fuera de su alcance una y otra vez. Por suerte, él aún es más rápido que ella y la chica no consigue seguirle el ritmo.

Su mirada parpadea hacia donde Naruto está luchando contra las restricciones de madera que Yamato envolvió a su alrededor. El hombre pelinegro no está a la vista.

Entonces, una sombra cae sobre Sasuke y él, puramente por instinto, logra saltar a un costado antes de que una docena de kunai llueva sobre él. En el aire, posado sobre un pájaro dibujado en tinta, se sienta el otro shinobi de Konoha.

“¡Sai!” grita Sakura. “Puedo con él. ¡Ocúpate de Naruto!”

“Yamato lo tiene bajo control,” responde Sai suavemente y lanza otro ataque que Sasuke logra bloquear antes de que Sakura gruña y avance también.

Está siendo rodeado por dos partes y luego Sakura tiene un agarre en sus muñecas, intentando forzarlo a arrodillarse.

“Déjame ir,” le advierte él, pero ella lo ignora.

Cuando su chidori de cuerpo completo la golpea, no siente remordimiento al ver cómo su cuerpo se tensa y cae.

“Eso,” dice Sai por encima, “fue un mal movimiento.”

Luego desenreda un pergamino y otra criatura hecha de tinta brota del papel. Esta vez es un dragón, tosco y bidimensional, y su fuego es negro pero suficientemente real.

“Naruto,” llama Sasuke y es como encender un interruptor.

Si bien el chico había estado luchando valientemente contra sus grilletes antes, ahora hace un esfuerzo real. El chakra burbujeante estalla, consumiéndolo y destruyendo las enredaderas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Yamato da un salto hacia atrás con un grito reprimido, pero Naruto no le presta atención y se apresura en ayudar a Sasuke.

Un bunshin y un rasengan después y la tinta del dragón estalla en todas las direcciones. Naruto se impulsa en el aire y también destruye el pájaro de Sai.

El tipo da volteretas hacia atrás, pero antes de que pueda aterrizar en el suelo, el rubio está sobre él, lloviendo puños.

Cuando Yamato envía otra oleada de enredaderas, Sasuke se apresura a usar katon no jutsu y les prende fuego. El hombre mayor retrocede, sorprendido, mientras la madera viva aparentemente chisporrotea y se marchita lastimosamente.

“Díganle a la Hokage,” dice Sasuke peligrosamente mientras se acerca con lentitud. “De hecho, díganle a todos. Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto ya no son parte de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Y la siguiente vez no seremos tan indulgentes.”

Es Naruto quien se deshace de Yamato, rápido y brutal, pero le cuesta otra oleada de chakra, y tan pronto como se calma y el rojo desaparece, se desmaya.

Sasuke lo atrapa a tiempo y se lo carga al hombro, a pesar de que sus costillas crujen ante el peso extra. Mira alrededor y los encuentra a todos derrotados. Neji es el único consciente y la mirada en su rostro es asesina, pero no parece querer levantarse pronto.

Y ya que se supone que es una ninja médico, Sakura será capaz de ayudarlos tan pronto como se despierte.

El trabajo de Sasuke aquí está hecho.

Se lleva a Naruto tan lejos como es posible y atiende las heridas de ambos.

El chakra del Kyuubi es impredecible y dañino y usarlo siempre deja a Naruto drenado y vacío. Tendrán que solucionar eso pronto.

Por ahora Sasuke solo lava las heridas donde el chakra quemó la piel. Sabe que Naruto se sanará pronto, pero le da paz mental al menos contribuir en la recuperación de su acompañante. Una vez que los vendajes están en posición, Sasuke atiende sus propias heridas.

Ninguno de los dos tiene verdadera afiliación hacia la sanación, pero se enseñaron a sí mismos lo básico. Sasuke se las arregla para reparar los huesos rotos para poder respirar con tranquilidad, aunque el dolor sigue ahí.

Al final valió la pena ver que, a pesar de los fantasmas de sus pasados, Naruto continuaba firmemente de su lado.

Cuando Naruto despierta, no está de mal humor, pero sí silencioso.

Sasuke les encontró una posada donde no les hacen preguntas y espera que no haya un equipo de respaldo siguiendo al pequeño séquito de Sakura. Otra pelea no parece recomendable.

Acercó los fotones de ambos y ahora se sienta, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el de Naruto, ofreciendo consuelo y oportunidad para hablar.

“¿Estás bien?” pregunta él silenciosamente y Naruto asiente con la cabeza temblorosa.

“Es solo que,” comienza, pero le cuesta continuar. “Supongo que no esperaba verlos aparecer así,” concluye. “Como un equipo dispuesto a pelear.”

El dolor de ser reemplazado. El dolor de ser visto como una amenaza.

“Esos dos hombres,” le dice Sasuke. “Sai y Yamato. Creo que pudieron ser ANBU, enviados por el consejo.”

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandan. “¿Derrotamos juntos a dos ANBU?”

“Tú derrotaste a dos ANBU,” corrige Sasuke. “Así de lejos has llegado.”

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Naruto es reemplazado por una sonrisita complacida. “Tú fuiste el que me enseñó.”

“Nos enseñamos el uno al otro,” dice él y ambos se sientan así hasta que el sol de la tarde ilumina la habitación.

Esa noche, cuando Naruto ya está dormido, Sasuke yace despierto.

Lo ha estado pensando por un tiempo, analizando que necesitaba algo más para unirlos a Naruto y a él. El día de hoy fue prueba eso.

Había demasiada duda al enfrentarse a rostros familiares. Demasiado afecto por Sakura y Neji y cualquiera que le haya dado una segunda mirada a Naruto. Sasuke tenía que reemplazar eso. O anularlo.

Concluye que Sakura es una amenaza. Especialmente ahora que parece haber desechado cualquier tipo de sentimientos por Sasuke y se concentra solo en llevar al rubio de vuelta.

Y Naruto estaba enamorado de ella cuando eran niños. Podría creer que por fin correspondía sus sentimientos.

Pero ya no son niños, tienen diecisiete, son lo suficientemente grandes para pelear y matar. Sasuke nunca había pensado conscientemente en ello, pero el crecimiento de Sakura y Neji le recordó el hecho de que tanto Naruto como él también habían crecido.

Y si lo pensaba de esa forma, la solución parecía demasiado obvia.

Se da la vuelta, coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y lo sacude suavemente. El muchacho hace un par de ruidos somnolientos y se queja a medias de ser despertado.

Cuando sus miradas se encuentran en la casi oscuridad de la habitación, hay un toque inquisitorio en los ojos de Naruto. Sasuke responde inclinándose hacia él. 

La boca del rubio ya está parcialmente abierta, así que todo lo que tiene que hacer él es mover los labios y la lengua un poco para que sea un beso.

Por medio segundo, Naruto se congela, no en resistencia pero sí en sorpresa, pero después solo inclina la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y deja que Sasuke le muestre otra cosa que pueden aprender juntos.

Besar a Naruto no es difícil. Es suave y complaciente por la forma en la que se deshace contra Sasuke, haciendo pequeños sonidos ansiosos en la parte trasera de la garganta, pero su cuerpo es delgado y fuerte y el pelinegro ni siquiera piensa en cómo su mano se desliza para enganchar la pierna de Naruto contra su muslo para poder presionarse uno contra el otro más fácil.

Yacen así, besándose perezosamente, con facilidad, como si lo hubieran estado haciendo por años en lugar de por primera vez.

Cuando Sasuke finalmente retrocede con una mano en la barbilla del rubio, los ojos azules lo miran vidriosos, pero no por sueño, sino por deseo y adoración.

Y Sasuke pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior de Naruto, ida y vuelta, antes de que el muchacho tome su mano y bese cada uno de sus dedos.

Sí, piensa él. Esta es la mejor idea que ha tenido en un largo rato.

La siguiente vez que se encuentran con sus viejos amigos, es mucho más cerca de Konoha y por accidente en ambas partes.

Sasuke ha estado buscando información sobre Itachi cuando de repente se ven enfrentados a Kakashi y Sakura, así como a Hinata Hyuuga y Nara Shikamaru.

Es obvio que acababan de volver de una misión cuando el Byakugan de Hinata o el Sharingan de Kakashi debió detectarlos.

Sasuke debería estar preocupado considerando que hay más amigos del rubio que la vez anterior, pero antes Naruto y él no eran amantes.

Así que en lugar de ponerse en posición de combate, simplemente se desliza más cerca de otro y envuelve un brazo a su alrededor, así de simple. Y Naruto no quita sus ojos de los otros cuatro ninjas, pero su cuerpo se acomoda contra el de Sasuke, sutil e inconscientemente, pero sí lo suficiente para que sus oponentes se den cuenta.

Kakashi y Shikamaru parecer leer las señales instantáneamente, ceños fruncidos acomodándose en sus rostros, pero a las chicas les toma un momento más, y cuando lo hacen, ambas se sonrojan antes de enderezarse y controlar sus expresiones.

“No te detienes ante nada, ¿verdad?” observa Kakashi, cansado y resignado.

Sasuke se pregunta qué se imaginan todos que estuvo haciendo estos años. ¿Amordazando y amarrando a Naruto cuando la verdadera solución era mucho más fácil? Tú no domas a un animal salvaje, abusado y lastimado, con más crueldad, sino con manos y palabras suaves hasta que se alimenta de tu palma, hasta que prefiera morir en lugar de dejar que alguien te haga daño.

“Sasuke-kun,” la voz de Sakura está temblando tanto que las palabras apenas si logran salir. “Eres un asco.”

“¿Un asco?” repite él, apretando sus dedos levemente en la camiseta de Naruto. “¿Por enamorarme?”

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado como para evitar las miradas de todos, como si se sintiera vulnerable y expuesto ante la declaración, y la respiración de Naruto junto a él se entrecorta.

“¿Sasuke?” pregunta el rubio, su voz apenas un suspiro.

Así que Sasuke se gira hacia él, su sonrisa leve y poco certera. “Usuratonkachi.”

Y entonces cierra los ojos, se inclina hacia adelante y besa a Naruto, húmedo y directo, y Naruto no muestra signos de resistencia.

Y toda la situación es increíble, porque allí está Sakura, quien una vez tuvo un crush con él, y Hinata, quien pudo haber tenido un crush con Naruto, y todo lo que pueden hacer ahora es quedarse de pie allí y observar cómo sus sueños se deshacen en pedazos.

Y Kakashi debió haberlos llevado hasta allí, esperando finalmente hacer entrar en razón a sus estudiantes, solo para descubrir que ambos están lejos de la salvación.

Jodidamente increíble, porque aun quieren pelear, aun piensan que mientras los lleven a Konoha, todo estará bien, como si Naruto no pelearía con garras y dientes para volver al lado de Sasuke.

Los dos desertores solo se separan cuando Sakura lanza un ataque, un kunai cortando el aire entre ellos, y luego todos se mueven.

Sakura y Hinata se concentran en Naruto, esperando llegar a él, o tal vez porque han aprendido de experiencia previa que ni el Byakugan ni la fuerza extrema tuvieron una oportunidad contra el Uchiha.

Así que es Kakashi peleando contra Sasuke, respaldado por Shikamaru, pero están de pie en un claro despejado y las sombras son básicamente inútiles. Y puede que Kakashi tenga un Sharingan, pero Sasuke tiene dos.

Aun así, la pelea dura más que la anterior y cuando Sasuke vuelve a quedar acorralado, no tiene que decir nada porque Naruto huele su sangre.

Ha mantenido al Kyuubi controlado, obviamente dudoso de usarlo contra Sakura y Hinata, pero ahora se deshace de ellas como si fueran muñecas de trapo antes de hacer lo mismo con Shikamaru.

Cuando Kakashi se da cuenta de que es el último hombre en pie, salta hacia atrás y opta una pose defensiva.

Sus ojos se pasean por los cuerpos de sus compañeros, evaluando que en su mayoría están ilesos.

“¿Es así como es ahora, Naruto?” pregunta, volviendo la vista a ellos dos. “¿Sasuke es más importante que todos tus amigos juntos? ¿Es así como tratas a las personas que quieres?”

“Lo siento, Kaka-sensei,” murmura Naruto y el sobrenombre cariñoso debe doler porque Naruto está más preocupado inspeccionando la herida de Sasuke que en prestarle atención.

“No tienes por qué,” responde el peliblanco con gravedad. “Solo quiero que lo pienses.”

Sasuke y Naruto se van sin que nadie los siga.

Esa noche Sasuke se folla a Naruto por primera vez.

Lo hace lento, lo suficiente para que pueda llamarse hacer el amor. Incluso puede ser romántico, haciéndolo junto a la fogata y bajo el cielo abierto, estrellas frías sobre ellos y llamas calientes fuera de su alcance.

Naruto había curado los cortes en el pecho de Sasuke donde apenas si había evitado el shuriken de Shikamaru. Entonces el pelinegro se sentó allí, la parte superior de su cuerpo desnuda bajo las cuidadosas manos de Naruto, y parecía que era el momento perfecto.

El rubio no se queja cuando Sasuke apenas le da tiempo para guardar los suministros médicos, no se queja cuando los besos del pelinegro se tornan más intensos que de costumbre, vagando por un lado de su cuello, lamiéndole la clavícula. De hecho, Naruto no se queja en lo absoluto y es él mismo quien comienza a quitarse su propia camisa.

Sasuke acuesta a Naruto en su saco de dormir, mirándolo con reverencia, tocando su cuerpo como un orador en un templo. Y Naruto se arquea ante cada beso, cada roce de dedos cálidos, como si esta fuera su única razón para estar vivo.

Aunque, piensa Sasuke, eso es básicamente cierto.

Está preparado para este momento, lo ha considerado mucho, pensando en las mecánicas y esperar el momento adecuado.

El día de hoy es perfecto. Es el premio de Naruto por ser tan leal, tan confiado, tan obediente.

Cuando se adentra en él, ambos lo suficientemente húmedos, Naruto se estremece levemente y baja una mano para tocarse. Sasuke le da una breve negación con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, ambas manos se posan en su trasero, instándolo a ir más profundo.

Sasuke acepta la solicitud silenciosa, pero lentamente, gradual, hasta que Naruto pueda sentir cada centímetro de él, hasta que finalmente ambos son uno.

Cuatro años, piensa Sasuke mueve las caderas en estocadas superficiales. Les tomó cuatro años llegar a este momento. Cuatro años desde la primera vez que Sasuke comenzó a plantar semillas de duda en la cabeza de Naruto.

Ahora lo está llenando de una forma completamente diferente y es emocionante, embriagador. Primero estuvo en la mente de Naruto, luego en su corazón y ahora en su cuerpo. Es una trinidad. Una bendición.

A lo largo de todo, mantiene su mirada fija en el otro, pero cada vez que los ojos del rubio se cierran de placer, da un empujón más agudo que hace que se abran de nuevo.

Sakura lo había acusado de usar el Sharingan para lavarle el cerebro a Naruto, pero nunca necesitó hacerlo. Esto es más sofisticado y refinado.

Así que Sasuke observa cómo la respiración del otro se entrecorta y gemidos apenas audibles se escapan de sus labios. Quiere besar a Naruto para reclamarlo, pero observar este momento parece mucho más importante. Es una memoria, grabada por siempre en su cabeza.

Cuando Naruto llega al clímax, sus dedos y trasero se tensan, su boca abriéndose en un gemido silencioso, pero sus ojos continúan abiertos, pupilas dilatadas, el rojo del fuego besando el azul de sus ojos, y a Sasuke le gustaría ver su propia imagen reflejada en un espejo.

Solo entonces se permite llegar al clímax también.

Cuando finalmente lo encuentran, la pelea contra Itachi no es vergonzosamente fácil, pero inesperadamente anticlimática.

Cuando Sasuke se aparece con Naruto, Itachi no parece sorprendido, pero sí molesto. Como si hubiera oído hablar desde hace mucho tiempo sobre la alianza inusual de su hermano, pero no hubiese querido creerlo todavía.

Durante la pelea es obvio que Itachi ha dejado de estar en su mejor momento, que su cuerpo lo está traicionando, que el abuso del Sharingan ha cobrado su precio.

Uchiha Itachi, quien asesinó a sus propios padres y al resto del clan, no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra su hermano pequeño y su mascota jinchuriki.

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?” demanda Sasuke cuando Itachi ya se está ahogando con los dedos alrededor del cuello y sangre en sus pulmones. “¿¡Por qué los mataste!?”

Itachi abre sus ojos uno a la vez, rojos, como todo lo demás es rojo, y Sasuke no cae en una ilusión, sino en un recuerdo.

Cuando vuelve en sí, lo sabe todo. Sabe sobre el supuesto intento de usurpación a manos del clan. Conoce la interferencia del consejo. Conoce a los espías ANBU. Sabe que están utilizando a un niño de trece años como herramienta para hacer el trabajo sucio. Ve a Itachi suplicando que al menos le perdonen la vida a su hermanito. Ve los años que estuvo a la fuga y su tiempo con Akatsuki, años de ser conocido como el asesino de su pueblo. Años de esperar que Sasuke finalmente cumpliera su venganza y absolviera a Sasuke de sus pecados.

Esto no es lo que él quería cuando se fue de Konoha, el antiguo hogar del que había sospechado que tenía errores pero no algo tan profundamente maligno.

Y Sasuke se da cuenta de que su búsqueda de justicia aún no ha terminado.

Folla a Naruto justo ahí, al lado del cuerpo de Itachi.

Naruto lo deja hacer sin exponer ninguna queja, acomodándose en cuatro, con las palmas y rodillas raspando la piedra mientras que Sasuke se empuja contra él implacablemente.

Sasuke lo sujeta por las caderas y no es gentil, ni siquiera un poco, y deja escapar fuertes gruñidos mientras su mirada está fija en el rostro sin vida de su hermano.

“¿A dónde vamos?” pregunta Naruto cuando los deseos de Sasuke están saciados y las heridas tratadas, cuando están vestidos y de vuelta en la carretera.

Sasuke solo le da una sonrisa triste.

“Vamos a casa.”

Cuando llegan a Konoha, la aldea está en ruinas. Hay supervivientes, pero nadie parece prestarles atención.

Sasuke se pregunta vagamente qué está ocurriendo mientras piensa en la información que ha ido adquiriendo sobre los Akatsuki a pesar de que no le importa realmente. De hecho, la situación es muy conveniente. Ya no hay distracciones, nadie que se interponga en sus caminos porque todo el mundo está demasiado preocupado corriendo alrededor como gallinas sin cabeza.

Naruto lo sigue a través de la destrucción, mirando de izquierda a derecha ocasionalmente, como si estuviera curioso, pero nunca dolido, nunca destrozado.

Su corazón no puede romperse, piensa Sasuke, no mientras lo tenga en mis manos.

Sasuke los dirige a través de los refugios antiaéreos dentro de la Montaña Hokage, donde sospecha que el consejo se está escondiendo de la batalla, conspirando como los cobardes que son.

La puerta está fuertemente sellada, pero Sasuke logra abrirla con bastante facilidad. Inmediatamente una plétora de shuriken vuela hacia él, pero los desvía todos con un kunai en la mano.

En lugar de estar lleno de arrugas y manchas por la edad, el rostro que lo recibe tiene una cicatriz horizontal en la nariz.

“Umino Iruka,” saluda Sasuke, desagradablemente sorprendido porque si el maestro está aquí, eso significa que probablemente los viejos no. En cambio, hay tres decenas de niños acurrucados en el suelo húmedo de la cueva, asustados y abrumados, con solo un chunnin como protección que sabe más sobre la teoría de la lucha que de las peleas reales.

Cuando Iruka se da cuenta de quién es el intruso, su rostro palidece como si hubiese visto un fantasma. O, más seguramente, dos fantasmas cuando Naruto da un paso adelante.

“Naruto,” susurra Iruka con dolor y Sasuke recuerda que una vez el hombre salvó la vida de su estudiante, que fueron unidos por un tiempo, que casi se convirtieron en lo más parecido a una familia.

Pero Sasuke fue más rápido. Sasuke le dio a Naruto algo mejor. Un propósito.

“Iruka-sensei,” lo reconoce Naruto e inclina el rostro hacia un lado, pero no hay nada más en su voz, no hay afecto ni disculpas.

“¿Dónde están los mayores?” demanda Sasuke, incapaz de desperdiciar más tiempo.

“No lo sé, e incluso si lo hiciera, no te lo diría,” Iruka lo mira, apenas consiguiendo despegar sus ojos de Naruto, pero Sasuke simplemente lanza una mirada aburrida a todos los niños.

La actitud de Iruka cambia inmediatamente y traga con pesadez. Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza mientras toma la decisión que bien podría costarle su reputación y su vida. Él no es el primer ninja que decidió que las vidas de sus subordinados eran más importantes que el bien común y pagó por ello. Hatake Sakumo había sido otro.

Pero cuando son los estudiantes de Iruka en lugar de un par de viejos manipuladores bastardos, nunca se tuvo que tomar una decisión.

“Están buscando formas de mantener el enemigo fuera,” responde Iruka, sonando como si su lengua fuera muy pesada para su boca, sofocándolo.

“Gracias,” responde Sasuke, porque esa es una respuesta suficiente, antes de darse la vuelta y hacer que Naruto lo siga con solo su sonrisa.

La seguridad de la Torre Hokage es mínima. Naruto se encarga de los tres ANBU y luego están en la oficina de Tsunade donde Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu y Shimura Danzou están reunidos alrededor de la mesa, buscando frenéticamente a través de rollos de pergamino, como si un solo jutsu o sello pudiese salvar su maldita aldea.

Nadie dice nada. No parece necesario. Ya deben saber por qué el último Uchiha ha vuelto por ellos.

No les pregunta si se arrepienten, si sintieron remordimiento sobre las vidas que destruyeron.

Sasuke hace que Naruto someta a los otros dos, ya que no representan mucha amenaza, mientras que él mismo se enfrenta a Danzou. Cuando el anciano revela el Sharingan, Sasuke no pregunta. Solo hay fuego y rabia. Rabia de que redujeron a los de su sangre a esta única gema preciosa, de que cosecharían sus ojos como manzanas brillantes para saciar su propia hambre.

La oficina es pequeña y está llena de gente, pero la mayor parte de la batalla se libra en sus mentes, de todas formas. Danzou trata de debilitarlo con imágenes horribles, recuerdos e ilusiones a ambas partes, pero Sasuke ya está mucho más allá de eso. No le teme a nada.

Danzou cae, lágrimas de sangre brotando de sus ojos robados, las pequeñas arterias alrededor estallando. Sasuke lo decapita en el último momento.

Homura está llorando, en silencio y sin suplicar piedad, pero llorando de todas formas. Koharu le escupe a los pies y lo mira. La mata de último.

Cuando termina, mira a su alrededor con leve curiosidad. En el piso, al lado del escritorio de Tsunade, hay un marco rectangular que contiene tres fotografías. Una es de un niño de cabello castaño con ojos muy abiertos y sonrisa brillante. El segundo de un hombre amable y sonriente, con el pelo largo y plateado. La última es de Naruto.

En otra realidad, esta pudo haber sido la oficina de Naruto. Sasuke podría haber entrado a escondidas por la ventana para una cita semi secreta, y Naruto se habría reído entre besos y lo habría alejado juguetonamente, pero Sasuke habría ganado de una forma u otra.

La realidad es diferente, pero Sasuke aun así ganó.

Inclina a Naruto sobre el escritorio, encima de los invaluables pergaminos que aún podrían guardar el secreto para salvar a Konoha. A través de la ventana, las caras del Monumento Hokage lo miran con el ceño fruncido, pero eso solo lo motiva.

Porque esta es la mesa donde el Cuarto diseñó el sello para encerrar al Kyuubi dentro de su hijo recién nacido. Esta es la mesa donde el Tercero decidió que dos niños huérfanos eran lo suficientemente mayores para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Esta es la mesa donde la Quinta declaró que Sasuke, y para ahora Naruto, eran desertores.

Así que Sasuke folla a Naruto, cuyo cuerpo le sigue pidiendo por más. Sasuke folla a Naruto mientras Konoha está en llamas alrededor de ambos.

Y esto, piensa Sasuke, es lo que se siente estar vivo.

“¿A dónde vamos?” pregunta Naruto una vez que la aldea solo es humo y ruinas a sus espaldas.

“No lo sé,” responde Sasuke. “A donde tú quieras.”

Naruto lo considera por un momento.

“Quiero ir a comer ramen,” decide él.

“Entonces eso haremos,” asiente Sasuke.

“¡Sí! ¡Ramen!” se alegra Naruto y lo besa.

Hay mucho que puede crecer de una semilla, se maravilla Sasuke. Tal vez demasiado fácil, pero hermoso de todas formas.

“Dirige el camino, entonces,” ofrece él, y cuando Naruto le toma la mano y lo empuja en dirección hacia el sol moribundo, Sasuke lo sigue por quiere hacerlo.


End file.
